La aventura de Tino en un país llamado Oz
by Raq LoveSweets
Summary: Tino y su perrita Hana de repente despiertan en un país al que llaman Oz, y durante su camino se les unen tres personajes algo peculiares ¿Encontrarán al Gran Mago para cumplir sus peticiones?
1. Ventisca

_Buenas de nuevo~ Hoy traigo una nueva historia que me vino a la cabeza después de soñarla y que me animaron a escribir xD_

_Será mi primer fic de varios caps -aplausos- *^*_

_Y lo de siempre: la historia original del Mago de Oz no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco son míos._

_Espero que disfrutéis leyendo~_

* * *

Unos ojos violetas procedentes de un joven rubio de nombre Tino se abrieron después de la insistencia de unos suaves lametones que su mascota, una perrita blanca de ojos oscuros y brillantes, le daban en la mejilla con preocupación debido a que su amo no despertaba. Tras su despertar el animal ladró y movió la cola, feliz de ver a su dueño despierto a pesar del mareo y la confusión que inundaban al muchacho.

Tino se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de madera de la casa donde se encontraban, y donde habían vivido siempre. Al ver a la perrita sonrió suavemente y con una mano acarició su lomo, trasmitiéndola que estaba bien. Mientas lo hacía intentó recordar lo sucedido, se tuvo de dar un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza para olvidarlo y sentirse tan mareado. Lo poco que recordaba de antes de golpearse fue que se encerró en casa debido a que una tormenta de nieve arreció y que después de una sacudida cayó al suelo, dándose aquel golpe.

Un nuevo ladrido de la perrita le sacó de sus vagos recuerdos y sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Miró a su mascota viéndola caminar hacia la puerta de la casa dando pequeños saltitos, y al llegar junto a la puerta alzo la patita y arañó la madera, pidiendo que se la abriera para salir. Tino se levantó del todo y se frotó la cabeza mientras daba lentos pasos hasta su mascota explicándola amablemente que no podía salir si la tormenta continuaba activa. Sin embargo, y ante la actitud del animal, que ladeó la cabeza al no entender la negativa del rubio, éste dirigió su mirada violeta a la ventana para encontrarse un sol resplandeciente entrar por los cristales y tras ellos un gran campo de color verde esmeralda brillaba mientras que hermosas flores lo adornaban.

Ahora el finés sí que estaba confuso. Parpadeó un par de veces sin creérselo… No pudo haber dormido tanto como para que toda la nieve de la tormenta se deshiciera, y dudaba realmente que en invierno pudiera encontrarse tal paisaje, al menos en su país, a no ser que la primavera hubiera llegado con meses de antelación este año. Rápidamente se reunió con su perrita en la puerta y la abrió. El sol le cegó los ojos por unos segundos y lo ocultó con su mano para librarse de la luz inicial, notó al animal pasar junto a él y salir al cálido paisaje.

Cuando apartó la mano de su cara tras recuperar la visión, pudo ver el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba ante él. Sus ojos se abrieron brillantes ante aquel verde prado que se extendía hasta chocar con el despejado cielo azul, los cánticos de los pájaros y el agua de un río cercano correr invadían sus oídos; una suave brisa acariciaba su pálido rostro y descolocaba delicadamente su rubio cabello y la calidez del sol le hacían sentir que le sobraban prendas de abrigo. Una bolita de pelo blanca se removía entre la hierba contenta de estar en ese ambiente.

En ese lugar no hubo ninguna tormenta de nieve, ni era invierno, y todo ese paisaje le era desconocido… definitivamente no estaba en casa.

-Hana… ¿Dónde estamos? –murmuró, esperando que le contestara aunque sabía que eso no podría ocurrir.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer cap, aunque más bien es introducción, intentaré hacer los otros más largos :_3_

_Y ya saben que de reviews se vive(?) xD_

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap~ _


	2. Espantapájaros

**Bueno aquí traigo ya el primer capítulo~ Espero que os guste ^^**

**Ni los personajes y la historia original del Mago de Oz me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Estás en el Reino del Oeste, ve~

Tino levantó la mirada de su perrita para dirigirla en busca de quien había respondido aquella pregunta al aire. Había un total de tres personas a su izquierda, dos hombres y una mujer, de las que no se había percatado anteriormente.

El que le habló, que fue quién más cerca tenía y lo observaba con curiosidad, era un joven de grandes y brillantes ojos castaños, al igual que su cabello, aunque era más claro que éstos, y del que salía un extraño rizo en su lado izquierdo. Vestía una chaqueta roja de botones dorados, unos pantalones cortos y anchos de tonos rosados ajustados por encima de la rodilla y unas calzas claras con un detalle de un corazón rojo a cada lado; prendas que llevaba prácticamente ocultas tras la capa en tono granate, y, a juicio del finés, realmente lujosas; además se podía apreciar perfectamente la corona de oro que posaba en su cabeza decorada con relucientes rubíes tallados también en forma de corazón; por lo que pensó que debía tratarse de un rey o algo similar. Le respaldaban una pareja. El hombre, de cabello castaño oscuro vestía un elegante traje de chaqueta verde oscuro y pantalones rectos en un tono más claro, al cuello un pañuelo blanco y unos ojos violetas le miraban con seriedad a través de los cristales de unas gafas. La mujer, por el contrario, le dedicaba una amable sonrisa; tenía el cabello largo y castaño, algunos mechones recogidos y trenzados estaban decorados con tréboles de un vivo color verde y a juego con el color de éstos se extendía su largo vestido de anchos volantes.

El chico que le habló anteriormente sonrió e hizo una reverencia al rubio, para desconcierto de éste, que le miraba de arriba abajo extrañado.

-Sé bienvenido a Klee Lande. Todo su pueblo te agradece que hayas matado al Malvado Brujo del Oeste~

Tino miró al rey con mayor desconcierto. ¿Cuándo él había matado a ningún brujo? Mejor dicho, ¿cuándo él había matado a nadie? Sacudió la cabeza y alzó las manos en su defensa., algo nervioso. Seguramente se confundieron de persona.

-Discúlpeme, pero yo jamás he matado a nadie, ni sé quién es ese tal brujo… Solo estoy perdido y querría…

-¡Claro que si lo mataste! –sonrió alegremente incorporándose de la reverencia e interrumpiendo a Tino. Señaló la esquina de su casa forrada en madera, por donde asomaban un par de pies calzados de unos brillantes zapatos de plata. Tino dejó escapar un gritito, asustado por la situación y preocupado por quien sea que estuviera debajo de su casa.-No te preocupes, el Malvado Brujo tenía sometido a este pueblo desde hace años. Ve~ gracias a ti y su muerte están liberados de su condena~.- Tino aún estaba aterrorizado por lo que había provocado su casa, no sabía cómo, pero había aplastado a alguien; y aunque fuera un brujo malvado o cualquier otra cosa, no lo veía una forma adecuada de librarse de alguien. Sin embargo, ya que estaba muerto y todo aquel pueblo se alegraba de ello, pensó que de verdad les había hecho un favor e intentó no darle excesiva importancia. Miró de nuevo al que vestía de rojo, interrogante, parecía una buena persona, pero no se podía fiar de desconocidos, aunque en ese lugar para él todos lo fueran.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó al de ojos castaños, que de inmediato soltó una leve risa, como si fuera demasiado obvio de quién se tratara y nadie se lo hubiera preguntado nunca.

-Yo soy el Brujo del Norte, amigo de los habitantes de este reino. ¡P-pero yo no soy malo como el Brujo del Oeste! Yo soy bueno, ve~ Soy uno de los dos Brujos Buenos que reina en el País de Oz, mi hermano es el que reina en el Sur, y su hermana –señaló de nuevo la esquina de la casa- es la Malvada Bruja del Este. –Explicaba todo con voz alegre y tranquila, sin perder la suave sonrisa de los labios, eso trasmitía algo más de confianza a Tino, que aun así alzó una ceja escéptico.

¿Desde cuándo existían los brujos y las brujas? Para él solo existían en los cuentos. Además, según parecía, había viajado junto a su casa a un país del que nunca había oído hablar. Lo que estaba viviendo o era una broma muy bien montada, o aún seguía soñando en la inconsciencia del golpe que se dio al caer al suelo de su casa con esa sacudida tan extraña. Aquella sacudida tuvo que ser la clave de que su casa viajara por su cuenta sabe dios dónde y casualmente aplastara al Malvado Brujo.

El Brujo del Norte vio la cara desconcertada del rubio e intentó explicarse mejor, sin embargo, la esquina de la casa que empezó a brillar y posteriormente se vio que los pies del brujo muerto habían desaparecido, convirtiéndose en polvo, y dejando únicamente aquellos zapatos de plata. El Brujo se acercó a estos y los recogió con cuidado con sus enguantadas manos, tendiéndoselos al confuso rubio que aún trataba de asimilar la situación.

-Ten… es tu regalo por haberlo derrotado. Dicen que tienen algo de mágicos, pero no sabemos que es –Tino los cogió con algo de miedo y les miró a los tres. Ahora solo tenía una única preocupación.

-¿Alguno puede decirme cómo volver a mi casa…? –Los tres negaron con la cabeza. El hombre de lentes fue el que respondió a su pregunta.

-Me temo que el País de Oz está rodeado de desiertos de hielo en continua ventisca, imposibles de atravesar. Tendrá que quedarse con nosotros. –Al escuchar esto, el joven Tino bajó la mirada afligido y empezó a humedecer los ojos. Estaba en un lugar desconocido lleno de extrañas personas. La mujer se alarmó al verlo al borde del llanto y fue a acogerlo entre sus brazos. Eso provocó un leve rubor al finés aunque suavemente devolvió el abrazo, agradeciéndole el gesto. El Brujo se quedó pensativo mirando la escena, con una seriedad algo inusual en su persona, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente.

-Debes ir a la Ciudad Esmeralda, donde el gran Mago de Oz te ayudará a llegar hasta tu verdadero hogar. –Sonrió y tomó las manos del rubio, sacándolo de los brazos de la mujer y caminando algunos pasos guiándole, se detuvo al llegar a un camino hecho de resplandeciente cristal azulado. –Siguiendo este camino llegarás a la Ciudad. Es un camino largo y tendrá sus peligros, pero estaré en todo momento protegiéndote con mi magia, ve~.

Tino le miró algo esperanzado, si había un medio para volver seguiría ese camino hasta el final, es lo único que podía hacer. El Brujo del Norte se acercó a él y depositó en su frente un beso, cuya marca comenzó a brillar.

-Con esto quedas bajo mi protección y nadie querrá hacerte daño. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, ¡ahora ve a Oz y habla sin miedo con el Gran Mago! –Dicho esto, con gran entusiasmo, soltó con suavidad sus manos para realizar una reverencia respetuosa, deseándole un buen viaje. Después se giró a la pareja de verde, despidiéndoles también y posteriormente giró sobre sus talones, desapareciendo de la escena para sorpresa de Tino y en mayor medida para Hana, que comenzó a ladrar para también llamar la atención de su amo. Él tomó a su mascota en brazos para relajarla y observó el largo camino hecho de cristal que se extendía entre el esmeralda del prado. La mujer se acercó de nuevo al joven y puso la mano con suavidad en su hombro.

-Si necesita ayuda para empezar su viaje, mi marido y yo vivimos en una casa cerca de aquí, siguiendo también este camino. Usted es el liberador de nuestro pueblo, no tenga reparo alguno en visitarnos. –El hombre de lentes también se acercó y tomó a su mujer del brazo. Ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia su hogar. Tino suspiró, era bueno contar con alguien al que pedir ayuda si lo necesitaba. Se despidió de ellos y se quedó observándoles hasta perderles de vista. Luego, aún con la perrita en sus brazos, más tranquila que antes, entró en su casa para comer algo y descansar, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado y deseaba que al despertarse a la mañana siguiente todo hubiera sido un loco sueño.

* * *

Por la mañana lo primero que oyó después de que la claridad del sol le despertara fueron los pájaros anunciando el nuevo día. Suspiró pesadamente al asomarse a la ventana y comprobar que seguía estando en aquel mundo extraño que según el Brujo Bueno del Norte se llamaba Oz. Se levantó con algo de pereza y se hizo el desayuno mientras pensaba qué haría el resto del día, aunque el plan era bastante claro: seguir el camino de cristal. Necesitaría llevar provisiones y el resto de cosas que suelen llevarse cuando uno va a hacer un viaje largo, aunque realmente no sabía cuán largo sería.

Hana miraba como el joven rubio, tras preparar la bolsa de viaje, se vestía con ropas mucho más finas que las prendas pesadas de invierno con las que llegó a aquel lugar. Después de abotonar su camisa, centró la mirada en aquellos zapatos de plata. Pensó que sus zapatos ya estaban demasiado desgastados de tanto usarlos, y que los recién regalados de plata parecían bastante cómodos para el viaje, así además daría buena impresión a ese tal grandioso mago que le esperaba al final del camino, de manera que se los puso.

Una vez con todo listo emprendió el camino de cristal. Hana iba caminando alegremente junto a sus pies, y sonaba la plata de los zapatos chocar contra el cristal acompañando sus pasos, y que este sin embargo no tenía ni una sola ralladura. Llevaban ya unas horas andando cuando llegaron a una linda casa adornada con numerosas flores de color y rodeada de un jardín bien cuidado y un huerto justo al lado, lleno de frutos maduros custodiado por un espantapájaros, que tenía un ave curiosa posada en la cabeza. Fijándose bien podría decir que el muñeco de paja le miraba fijamente, pero eso no podía ser. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió de nuevo la mirada a esa fruta de aspecto tan delicioso. Eso y un rugir de tripas le recordaron que ya debía ser hora de comer, y aunque no lo fuera ya tenía hambre de tanto caminar.

Iba a proponer a Hana hacer un alto para comer cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció la figura de una mujer familiar a ojos del finés. Ella llevaba el mismo vestido verde que el día anterior y su mirada esmeralda al cruzarse con la suya violeta mostró alegría de verlo. Se acercó a saludarle con una suave sonrisa, invitándole a pasar a su casa y de paso, ya que era hora de comer, a almorzar con ellos ya que tenían comida de sobra. Tino en un principio se negó, pero frente a la insistencia de la mujer y que no quería quitarla la ilusión acabó por aceptar. Durante la comida el matrimonio le estuvo respondiendo a algunas de las dudas que tenía y le contaron sobre su situación anterior de sometimiento y esclavitud al que les tenía el Brujo del Oeste, entonces pensó que realmente les había salvado la vida al acabar con él.

Muy agradecido por la deliciosa comida que le habían dado, se despidió de la pareja. Al salir por la puerta Hana en seguida corrió hacia aquel huerto que de repente había sido invadido por una bandada de esas aves curiosas de color negro con tripa blanca. Con la llegada del perrito, inquieto y ladrón, todas ellas salieron volando, a excepción de una que volvió a su lugar en la cabeza de aquel espantapájaros. Tino ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza ante eso y fue a recoger a su mascota antes de que estropeara el huerto intentando coger a ese último pájaro.

Cuando la tuvo en brazos se dio cuenta de que estaba cara a cara con el espantapájaros se dio cuenta de que en efecto le mirada y además con cierta extrañeza, parpadeando. Tino se asustó y dio un gritito alejándose unos pasos de allí.

-¡E-estás vivo! –señaló al muñeco de paja con el índice, aún asustado. El muñeco se limitó a asentir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Claro que estoy vivo, ¿no ves? –Rió un poco al ver al rubio tan asustado por algo tan normal para él. –Me movería si no me tuvieran atado.

Tino se fijó mejor en el espantapájaros. Parecería una persona real si la paja que formaba su cuerpo no le delatasen, además estaba ya apagada del sol y tenía un color cenizo. El cuerpo envuelto por una camisa roja a cuadros desgastada sobresalía por el peto vaquero que tenía algún que otro remiendo, prendas que le quedaban algo anchas y ocultaban tanto sus pies como sus manos. Algo menos oculto estaba su rostro por un sombrero hecho de paja también, pero más reciente que la de su cuerpo tenía un color más dorado. A pesar de todos los rasgos que indicaban que era un muñeco, los de su cara estaban pintados y le hacían parecer más humano, y aunque no pensaba que fuera de los que ríen mucho, sus ojos de un violeta más claro que los suyos eran bastante expresivos. El espantapájaros estaba atado a un palo con unas cuerdas de la cintura y las muñecas, con los brazos extendidos.

-¿No estás algo incómodo estando en esa posición siempre? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Tino después de que el miedo se le pasara.

- Soy un muñeco hecho de paja, no me canso ni siento dolor. –Comentó el espantapájaros tranquilo. –Pero sí que agradecería que me descolgaras de aquí, estoy aburrido y los pájaros ya ni se espantan de mi presencia. –Suspiró y miró al que se posaba en su cabeza.

-Ah... ¡C-claro! –Tino alzó los brazos y empezó a desatar las cuerdas que aprisionaban al muñeco hasta dejarlo libre. Le daba algo de lástima, tenía que ser duro tener que estar ahí colgado cada día. El espantapájaros se estiró un poco y se recolocó la ropa.

-Muchas gracias, al fin alguien me hizo caso. Me llamo Einar. –El rubio seguía algo impresionado por ver a un muñeco moverse y hablar, tardó un poco en reponerse y presentarse.

-Yo soy Tino, y voy a ver al Mago de Oz para que me devuelva a mi casa… –el muñeco alzó una ceja, o parecía que alzara una, intrigado por la confesión.

-¿Quién es ese tal mago?

-¿No lo sabes? Parece que es bastante famoso por aquí según me han dicho.

-Pues no, como comprenderás, estoy hecho de paja, ¿cómo voy a saber algo? –el muñeco negó con la cabeza, explicando algo que le parecía demasiado obvio.

-Quizás si vienes conmigo a ver al Mago, quizás pueda ayudarte. –Eso le interesó bastante al hecho de paja, quién miró fijamente a Tino e hizo un movimiento de cabeza, dando el visto bueno a la idea.

Así ambos emprendieron el camino. Al principio iban tranquilos pero según caminaban los pájaros empezaban a posarse sobre los hombros y cabeza del espantapájaros, que resoplaba molesto mientras movía dichas partes de su cuerpo para que se fueran de allí. Tino no podía evitar reír ante eso.

-No eres muy buen espantapájaros, más bien los atraes. –Con ese comentario se ganó una mala mirada del aludido muñeco, y la perrita para proteger a su amo comenzó a ladrar. –Hana, tranquila… No tengas miedo a Hana, nunca hace nada. –Tomó a la perrita en brazos, acariciándola. Einar negó con la cabeza ante eso.

-No me da miedo, solo me da miedo el fuego. –Susurró mientras miraba a la perrita. Tino comprendió de inmediato ese miedo, era normal si tu cuerpo podría prenderse con cualquier chispa.

Dejó a Hana en el suelo una vez se tranquilizó y continuaron los tres el camino hacia la Ciudad Esmeralda.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap~**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, espero sus reviews :3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	3. Hojalata

_Hola~ Aquí traigo el nuevo cap después de semanas, ¡siento mucho haber tardado tanto! T¬T_

_Para este necesité ayuda por la aparición de personajes que no había manejado nunca, __**infinitas gracias**__ a Noto Yamato por ayudarme (no perdéis nada si pasáis por su perfil~)._

_Algo que olvidé comentar del cap anterior: Einar es el nombre que le pongo siempre a Islandia, me gustó bastante y así se quedó; por si causaba confusión o algo(?)._

_Recuerdo que no me pertenecen los personajes ni tampoco la historia original del Mago de Oz. _

_Ahora disfruten de la lectura~_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El camino junto al espantapájaros no fue tan aburrido como cuando Tino caminaba solo, de hecho el muchacho muchas veces se reía, aunque fuera algo cruel, de su acompañante, ya que éste al no tener cerebro tropezaba y caía sin oponer resistencia alguna. Después Tino le ayudaba a levantarse mientras que el otro se disculpaba por la torpeza, así que el finés al final decidió llevar del brazo a su nuevo amigo debido a que el camino empezaba a estropearse cada vez más según se acercaban a un bosque y aunque el espantapájaros le decía que no se hacía daño, le daba pena de tantos golpes que se llevaba.

Por el camino, para no estar en silencio y a petición del rubio, Einar le empezó a relatar su historia.

–La verdad, no hay mucho que contar sobre mí simplemente por el hecho de que no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de ser espantapájaros. Recuerdo que mi amo lo primero que construyó fue mi cabeza y me pintó ojos con los que pude ver como construía el resto de mi cuerpo. Eso me alegró porque vi todo el esfuerzo que ponía en mí. Sin embargo, cuando acabó de hacerme me colgó en ese poste y se olvidó de mí. Solo se acercaba de vez en cuando para criticarme, pues no hacía bien mi trabajo espantando a los pájaros. Ellos se dieron cuenta que no era de verdad y no podía moverme al estar atado para espantarles, así que dejé de darles miedo… una vez uno de ellos me dijo que debería buscar un cerebro, que es lo único que merece la pena en este mundo y me haría tan humano como mi amo. Por suerte, me desataste del poste y ahora puedo ir a buscar uno. –Tino sonrió suavemente, le alegraba haber podido ayudar a su acompañante de paja. –Realmente espero encontrarlo, no me gusta sentirme tonto.

Ya era el atardecer cuando llegaron a la entrada del bosque. El camino en ese momento estaba totalmente descuidado, los cristales con forma de ladrillo que formaban el camino muchas veces estaban rotos. La luz naranja del atardecer se filtraba con dificultad entre las ramas demasiado juntas de los altos árboles de ese bosque.

–Si el camino entra en el bosque, tendremos que pasar por él, ya que al final del camino se encuentra la Ciudad Esmeralda y tenemos que llegar hasta ella. –Tino miró al espantapájaros algo sorprendido por su razonamiento, a lo que éste explicó tranquilamente. –No se necesita cerebro para darse cuenta de ello. –Y dicho esto, se introdujeron en lo oscuro del bosque.

Ahora quien iba algo torpe era Tino, pues tanto Einar como Hana podían ver sin mucho problema en la oscuridad, así que continuó agarrado al brazo del muñeco. Al final decidieron dar por acabada la caminata debido al cansancio. Se hicieron a un lado del camino y Tino, tomando en brazos a Hana, se acurrucó bajo un árbol. Einar, por el contrario, al no necesitar descanso, permaneció toda la noche despierto, observando el bosque en la noche y al rubio dormir, como un guardián.

No había amanecido aun cuando Tino fue despertado por el espantapájaros. Abrió los ojos con pereza mientras se incorporaba. Preguntó después de bostezar qué es lo que ocurría y el muñeco, una vez el rubio se puso de pie, agarró su mano y en silencio lo fue guiando a través de los árboles, lejos del camino de cristal, Hana les seguía algo adormilada por el repentino despertar.

Tino pudo ver, en la dirección que llevaba el espantapájaros, algo brillar con los primeros rayos de sol filtrados entre las ramas. Según se acercaban pudo comprobar lo que era. Había un hombre, completamente hecho de metal sentado bajo un árbol. Los ojos de Tino brillaron ante tal pieza que se mostraba delante de él.

El hombre de metal poseía todos los rasgos que pudiera tener una persona cualquiera. su complexión era fuerte y su rostro tenía facciones algo cuadradas, masculinas; todo lo contrario a su compañero y a él, que eran más bien aniñadas y suaves. El fino metal que hacía de piel para el hombre, estaba desgastado y destacaba el rojo del óxido. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus profundos ojos azules que... lo miraban fijamente. ¿En este mundo también estaba vivo lo hecho de metal? No debería de sorprenderle después de que un espantapájaros lo acompañara todo este tiempo, e incluso le diera, por escasa que fuera, conversación. A pesar de que el hombre lo mirase, no se movía un ápice. Estaba ahí sentado de manera pesada bajo el árbol. Tino le devolvió la mirada, algo triste.

–¿Cómo lo encontraste? Queda bastante lejos de donde estábamos. –El espantapájaros se encogió de hombros y señaló a un pájaro situado en una de las retorcidas ramas del árbol. El animal al ver que lo señalaban bajó y se posó en el sombrero del muñeco de paja, haciendo que el sombrero se deslizara y le ocultara la cara, a lo que suspiró.

–Puffin me lo dio. Me dijo que él necesitaba ayuda y lo seguí hasta aquí. –Explicó Einar con tranquilidad mientras volvía a colocarse su sombrero de paja. Tino sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia el hombre metálico y Hana también había dejado atrás el miedo y se entretenía en olfatearlo.

–¿Cómo lo podemos ayudar entonces?

–Hay que encontrar su casa y echarle aceite para que pueda volver a moverse.

Tino miró al espantapájaros ladeando la cabeza. – ¿Eso lo razonaste tú solo?

El muñeco de paja negó con la cabeza. –Puffin me lo dijo. Te recuerdo que yo no puedo razonar… -Tino asintió ante eso y se acercó al pájaro.

–¿Nos dices dónde está la casa de este señor? –Preguntó con una sonrisa. Tino suponía que aquella ave no hablaba realmente, pero que el muñeco al ser espantapájaros le entendía de alguna forma. Sin embargo el pájaro, que por cierto era un frailecillo de cuidado plumaje blanquinegro, comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz tan grave que el rubio no se lo esperaba en ningún momento. Le asustó más su voz que el hecho de que hablara.

–¡Seguidme! –El ave extendió sus alas oscuras y emprendió el vuelo hacia una dirección entre los arboles del bosque. El espantapájaros en silencio comenzó a seguirlo. El frailecillo no volaba muy deprisa así que no tardó en alcanzarlo. Tino tomó a Hana en brazos, que dio un pequeño ladrido ya que quería seguir olisqueando a ese ser extraño de metal. El rubio la sonrió y acarició para calmarla, después miró al hombre con la misma sonrisa.

–No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho en volver. –Diciendo esto marchó detrás de su compañero, volviendo a ayudarle para que no tropezara con las ramas de los árboles por las que caminaban. El hombre de metal se quedó observándoles, como única cosa que era capaz de hacer es ese momento, incapacitado por el óxido.

Realmente no tardaron mucho en volver con el hombre. Su casa, situada entre unos árboles, era de una madera en la que se notaba el paso del tiempo; inicialmente estaría bien cuidada, tanto en el exterior como en el interior. En este momento parecía abandonada. Tino se preguntaba cuanto tiempo aquel ser de metal habría estado sentado esperando por ayuda, ya que estaba sentado en un lugar bastante recóndito del bosque y seguramente poca gente pasaría por ese bosque. Al entrar en su casa se dividieron para buscar entre todos el aceite, teniendo éxito en la búsqueda, Tino lo llevó en sus manos con cuidado de no derramarlo hasta llegar de vuelta al árbol. Sería una imprudencia dejárselo al espantapájaros ya que si tropezaba con tanta facilidad lo acabaría esparciendo por el suelo.

Al llegar, la mirada del hombre de metal parecía esperanzada. Tino se encargó de echar con cuidado y delicadeza el aceite en todas sus partes móviles. Por donde pasaba el hombre fue moviendo aquellas articulaciones poco a poco, hasta que se vio capaz de levantarse y se estiro, algo entumecido. El hombre era bastante alto, incluso llegaba a intimidar. Movió su mandíbula un par de veces.

–Gr'cias. –Dijo finalmente, con voz grave, profunda, con un leve tono de alivio. Tino se encogió un poco, algo intimidado y asegurándose de que el espantapájaros estaba a su lado, aunque para él pareciera indiferente el aspecto del hombre de mental. Claro que para él le era todo indiferente porque realmente no podría sufrir ningún daño. Finalmente el rubio miró al hombre con una sonrisa, la más amable y menos temblorosa que pudo mostrar.

–No fue nada… -Algo más confiado le miró con curiosidad. –¿Qué es lo que te había pasado para acabar oxidado?

–O'vidé el ac'ite en c'sa y me p'lló la ll'via. Me'xidé y qu'dé p'raliz'do d'rante sem'nas. –Les miró detenidamente y después preguntó. –¿Qu'h'céis v'sotros en el bo'que?

–Vamos a Oz, a que el Gran Mago cumpla nuestros deseos. –Explicó Tino con una sonrisa. –Yo necesito volver a mi casa, y el espantapájaros pedirá un cerebro para poder pensar y razonar. –él asintió ante eso. El hombre de metal se quedó pensativo al saber de aquel mago cumple deseos del que hablaban.

–¿El M'go p'drá d'rme un c'razón?

–Si puede darme un cerebro, debería darte un corazón. Pero para qué quieres un corazón, el cerebro es más importante. –El hombre negó con la cabeza.

–P'ra mí es m's i'portante el c'razón, ah'ra s'y in'apaz de'mar. Cu'ndo c'nocí el'mor fui m'y f'liz… D'spués de que la Br'ja del Os'te me c'nvirt'era en h'mbre de h'jalata, no pude'mar a mi e'posa p'rque o'vidé lo que s'ntía por'lla y f'nalm'nte me ab'ndonó.-

Tino se encogió un poco al escuchar eso, debió de ser muy duro para él aquella pérdida. Realmente lo fue, el hombre de hojalata bajó la cabeza recordando todo lo sucedido. Recordó que su mujer era hermosa y que sin embargo apenas la podía ver ya que estaba bajo el servicio de una vieja que por todos los medios quería evitar su casamiento ya que al ser leñador ganaba poco para mantenerla; recordaba como a partir de entonces su hacha resbalaba de sus manos y cortara sus miembros uno a uno, primero sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas… hasta el cuello; y que cada vez que eso sucedía el hojalatero venía y reponía sus miembros. Posteriormente supo que todo era obra de la Malvada Bruja del Oeste a petición de la vieja, pero para entonces ya había perdido su corazón y su amor. No le dolió tanto perder sus distintos miembros de un solo tajo de su propia hacha y esperar al hojalatero mientras sufría ese dolor agudo y su sangre derramarse, como perder a su amor. Necesitaba un corazón para volver a ser feliz.

El hombre estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos, con la mirada fija en algún lugar de la nada, hasta que escuchó la voz del espantapájaros interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Sigo pensando que un cerebro es más útil. Sin cerebro no sería capaz de controlar el corazón. –Dijo algo enfurruñado. El hombre de metal lo miró serio y negó con la cabeza, alguien que nunca sintió esa felicidad no lo entendería.

–No discutáis, c-cada un pide lo que quiere… –Suspiró y miró al hombre de hojalata. –Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Yo me llamo Tino, él es Einar y ella es Hana. –Señaló a cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje, pero se dejó a uno.

–¡No te olvides de mí, el increíble Mr. Puffin! –Graznó el frailecillo moviendo sus alas, algo indignado de que se olvidaran de él tan fácilmente.

–S'y B'rwald.

–Oh, ¿Puedo llamarte Ber? ¿Puedo? –Preguntó Tino, sonriendo con ilusión y ojos brillantes a su nuevo amigo. Sería mejor llevarse bien desde el principio, ¿no? Aunque luego pensó que quizás le molestara y que había sido algo arrogante, sin embargo el hombre asintió, sin quitarle la mirada fija de encima.

El grupo, ahora de cinco integrantes siguió entonces su camino hacia el Gran Mago, volviendo de nuevo al camino de baldosas de cristal. Tanto Einar como Berwald eran de pocas palabras de modo que el único que animaba el camino con sus conversaciones, muchas veces con él mismo, era el frailecillo. Hana incluso estaba algo cansada de escuchar al pájaro y gruñía de vez en cuando para hacerle callar.

Tino empezaba a agobiarse en ese bosque, parecía que la salida no iba a llegar nunca, inacabable. Afortunadamente, unas luces al final del camino indicaban que el trayecto en el bosque llegaba a su fin. Las luces se reflejaban en los cristales del camino iluminando la salida, incluso cegándoles según se acercaban.

* * *

Ya tenemos el grupo casi completo~

Vuelvo a agradecer la ayuda de Noto con el acento sueco, de verdad muchas gracias QwQ

Bueno, espero que les haya complacido el cap(?). Espero reviews~

Nos vemos en el próximo~


End file.
